Knight Shining Armor
by ungu-petite
Summary: A songfic from 'Glory of Love' sang by peter carera (recently i think NORTH). What will Kouga do after Naraku being killed? Is broken promises is the same as forgoten promises? Not too god at summarize. Pls read! KouAya


**Knight Shining Armor  
**Songfic Glory of Love by Peter Cetera

Disclaimer : I didn't own Kouga or Ayame or any of Inuyasha's characters. Oh yeah and I also didn't own the song "Glory of Love".

A/N: Fiuh finally I finish doing this songfic after being kept in my computer for 1-2 months. I love the song so much. Don't know why, just love it. And I notice there weren't so many fanfic bout this pairing. Maybe it's because Ayame only appears in movie. Oooh it's to bad. Anyway this is my first and English is not my language. So spare me if I made lot of grammatical mistakes.

Tonight is very clear  
**As we both lying here  
****There's so many things I want to say  
****I will always love you  
****I will never make it alone**

It was a full moon with the rainbow. It was the night that neither Kouga nor Ayame will ever forget. It was when he helped her and then promised her to always look after her.

------------------------

Ayame look at the sky. It was full moon now but there is no rainbow tonight. Sadly, she looks down. Maybe he was right. Maybe I should just forget that night with the rainbow. 'Maybe I should start to think that-night as an ordinary night and whatever occurs that night is not meant to be taken seriously. In fact it was meant to be forgotten. But I can't seem to forget it'. Ayame sighed.

All of her live, she had become so dependent to what Kouga had promise her. And now when she needed him most, he just simply said that he had forgot that night.

'I don't know if I can do this alone. I don't know if I can reunite this tribe all by myself'. Ayame shock her head as those thought came.

'As a matter in fact, I know that I would never reunite this tribe without his presence. God, how I need him more that ever. It's not just about me. It's about the tribe too. And if I loose the tribe, then I would loose the two ultimate things that important to me. The love I had for Kouga and for the tribe.'

------------------------

Kouga look at the sky. It was full moon now but there is no rainbow tonight. He looks down to the river, watching his own reflection in the water. The memory start to wash him away. It was full moon with the rainbow near this riverbank when he helped Ayame. When he made all those promises that he said he'd forgot. Oh no… he'll never forget those promises. Though he told her the reversed version of it. How can he forget the promises he made to the girls that he always treasures? He made that promises because that is what he wanted to do for all of his life. To look after her. Yes he lied to Ayame but it's because he didn't want to put her in to trouble.

'I had to revenge Naraku. She put me in a dilemmatic position when she came to ask me to fulfill my promises. Is it as if she asked me to make a choice, to revenge first or to come back to the tribe and fulfill my promises to Ayame. I do want to make Ayame happy and kept my promises to her but I had avenged to do as well. I had to revenge Naraku, for all he had done with my friends. And at that moment, revenge is my main goal of live. Besides if I didn't revenge now, that stupid dog -Inuyasha- will finish Naraku first. And that's the last thing I want to do. God, I had to kill Naraku with my own two hands. In that way, my revenge is completed. That is my goal and no one can stop me to reach it. Not even Ayame.'

**  
Sometimes I just forget  
****Say things I might regret  
****It breaks my heart to see you crying  
****I don't wanna loose you  
****I could never make it alone**

And now Naraku is died. Killed by Inuyasha in front of his eyes. He didn't get the revenge like he always wants it to. But Naraku is died anyway so he guesses the revenge is done after all. 'And now here I am sitting in this riverbank. Looking at the night sky. What are you going to do now Kouga?', he asks that to himself.

'Find Ayame. Save the tribe. And kept your promises, marry her'. Voices emerged from deep inside his heart.

That voices brings him back to the day when Ayame came to him and ask him to kept his promises. It was the day when he hurt her most. The day when he pushes Ayame away from his life.

"Look, I don't remember I've ever promise you that. So just go home and took care of your own business. Okay?" That line keep buzzing in his brain. And every time it buzzes, his heart feels ache. And to make it even worse, he said that he was in love with Kagome. Though it was a half true.

Back then, he had to admit that he had this small crush toward Kagome. But who wouldn't? She was smart, brave, strong and so lovely. Not to mention that she can easily track the shards that will help him in his quest finding Naraku. In short, she had all the criteria to make a perfect princess for him. She even had Hakaku's and Ginta's respects. That is something that he doubt Ayame will have.

But the funny thing is, what hurt him more is to saw Ayame reactions when he pushed her away. She didn't cried nor shed a tears. Hence, she smile considerably and said that she'll wait for him to revenge Naraku's first. "Don't worry about the tribe. It can wait."

**  
I am a man who will fight for your honor  
****I'll be the hero, you're been dreaming of  
****We'll live forever knowing together  
****That we did it all for the glory of love**

Kouga realized that he still had unfinished business with Ayame and the tribe. He also realized that the best thing he should do is go back to his tribe and together with Ayame's tribe, try to unite all of wolf-tribe. But he can't do that right now. He can't no longer safe the tribe without the shards. Yes, he had given that shards that had been buried inside his legs to Kagome. Right after that stupid-dog had finally murdered Naraku. And Kagome was half begging him to give the rest of the jewel so she can completed it and will try to use it to purify all the evil sprit. In hearing Kagome's pure intentions and also with the encourage he had from his two companion, he then ask Kagome to take the jewel out. But before she does that, Kouga had his own term.

------------------------

"Kiss me! Kiss me just this once and I swear I'll give the shards to you". What he asked of course bring fury to Inuyasha. But when that half-demon try to attack him for asking that stupid request, Kagome order him to sit.

Kagome then turn her face to Kouga. "Are you mean it? Will you really going to give me the shards if I kiss you?" Kagome asked him ignoring the cursed Inuyasha kept saying.

"Yes. I'll keep my promises. A prince always keeps his promises. You can have that shards if you kiss me. Right here. Right now" said Kouga with a smirk in his face. The truth is, he don't know where the hell is that idea came from. To have Kagome's love and then ask her to married him, is one of his desires but after this journey, he learn that Kagome won't ever giver her heart or her live to him. She'll only going to give all of it to her only love, Inuyasha. So he guesses, a kiss would simply be a souvenir for him to remember Kagome. And it'll also be his last attempt to give Inuyasha a blow. And with that thought, a grin came into his face and it grows wider. It's going to be fun, he said to himself.

Kagome look him straight in the eyes. Then after inhaling her breath hard, she said "Farewell then". With that she walks towards Kouga and stood couple of inch before him. Without hesitate, she then cover his lips with her. Kouga was so surprised. First of all, he didn't quite sure that Kagome will fulfill his request. And what surprised him most is that, Kagome's kiss feels nothing to him. It feels nothing but an ordinary kiss. There's no spark or chemistry build within him. Kagome isn't just giving him a small and light brush on his lips. She gave him a quite deep kiss and yet he felt nothing. Nothing but sense of winning once he looked to Inuyasha's angry face.

"There you had the kiss. Now, kept your promises and give me the shards" said Kagome with her right arms stretch in front of him.

"Jeez miko, relax. We've just kissed each other. Enjoy it first" said Kouga with a big grin to Kagome.

"Oh shut up and give her the shards, you ugly wolf. I'll kill you for that" Inuyasha already jump toward Kouga with his claw. Kouga jumps backwards to avoid Inuyasha's attack.

"Inuyasha, stop it! It's only for the jewel" Kagome screams to Inuyasha who is now stand in front of him in furry.

"And you still trust him? Do you really think he will keep his promises? He even forgets his promise to his girlfriend. Who knows how many promises that he had forgotten? The next thing you know, he'll just simply said that he forgot the promises to give the shards to you" Inuyasha said while fixing his eyes to Kouga and smirk a little. Kouga face turns red of furious. He then jumps toward Inuyasha and held his collar up high.

Kagome, who is just standing couple of feet behind Inuyasha, was scream in shock when Kouga suddenly leap toward Inuyasha. 'Kouga was really mad', thought Kagome. Stupid Inuyasha, why do you have to bring Ayame out of the blue?

"What's the matter wolf? Why'd you have to be so angry? I'm right, didn't I? God knows how many more broken-promises that a man can have if he himself has broke his promises to his girl. And who's that girls name, Kagome?" Inuyasha turn his head slightly to Kagome. And before Kagome could even answer it, Inuyasha had already answer his own question. "Oh yeah, I'll remember. It's Ayame right? A cute wolf with a flower planted on her auburn hair"

Inuyasha felt Kouga had tightened his grip. Kouga drew Inuyasaha near so that his face was right in front of Kouga's.

"Listen you half-demon! Only Ayame and I knew what kind of promises we had. So just shut-up! Cause you don't know a thing" said Kouga furious.

"Well if you call forgetting promises is not the same as breaking promises" said Inuyasha with a smirk. Kouga face has become even redder. And with that face, everyone in that area knew that Kouga is really angry. They even took a step backward and try to hide. They can't imagine what Kouga will do to Inuyasha then. Whatever it is, it'll going to be nasty.

Surprisingly, after a few moment of silent and distress looks between the two of them, Kouga let his grip free and cause Inuyasha to fall to the ground. He then walks toward a rock near Kagome. He lifted his right foot to the rocks. And then shout to Kagome in a harsh. "Hurry and take this shards away!"

Hesitantly, Kagome move toward Kouga. She then kneels. She briefly look-up to meet Kouga's hard face. He shot her with gazes that as if he was saying, hurry up and take those shard away form me. With that look, Kagome slowly took the shards a way from his right feet. And also his left feet once he switches it. Kouga shut his eyes when those shards have finally been taken away. For the first time he feel his leg are getting a bit tired.

------------------------

Kouga feel a hand touch his shoulder. He turns his head and found Hakaku.

"You know Kouga, Ayame's tribe is not far away from here. And if we took the path across her tribe, we'll be saving time to reach our home. We can even ask them first about out tribe conditions. Just in case they do have an information." Both he and Ginta had been trying to persuade him to visit Ayame's tribe first, but Kouga won't change his mind. It doesn't matter for him if it takes 2 days longer to reach home.

'Who'll wait for us anyway? Even I'm not sure that our tribe is still exist after what Naraku had done' that is Kouga answer everytime they brought up the subject.

Hakaku glance to Ginta who sit not far from them while trying to warm himself in the fire. Ginta only lift his shoulder.

Hakaku lift his shoulder when Kouga still didn't give him an answer. Then silently said, "But if you're insist that we should take a longer path then I guess……." Hakaku left his sentence hang while silently glancing over to Ginta who sit not far from them. He then sits next to Ginta and try to warm himself in front of the fire. It was useless to change Kouga's mind. He's just so god damn stubborn.

After moment of silent, Kouga quietly with his head down, ask his companion. "How strong do you think I was?"

Hakaku & Ginta look at each other. Didn't quite sure what the hell is Kouga meant. "Very strong I guess. That is why we following you" answer Ginta. He's not sure what the hell Kouga think by asking that kind of question.

"I mean how strong do you think I was before I get the shards?" Kouga voice is rise a bit. There's a bit of fear slip into his question.

"Well you're not as strong as when you had those shards. But I guess you still the strongest person in our tribe" said Hakaku.

"It's not enough" said Kouga silently, shaking his head slow and looking even deeper down.

"Not enough? Not enough of what? Not enough of energy?" ask Ginta confused.

"Not enough to protect Ayame, you stupid!" said Kouga loud, shooting an angry looks toward his two companion. Ginta and Hakaku glancing at each others in hearing his answer. Couldn't believe Kouga even said that. All along they really thought he didn't love Ayame. That Ayame is nothing more than just a childhood crush or something like that.

Hakaku smile to Ginta, who is smiling back to him. Well maybe not a smile but more like a grin. Kouga's face became red of embarrassment. He knows they're laughing at his remark. Shooting another sharp look to his companions, Kouga said with his high tone of defense. "I mean not enough to help her to unite the tribe".

Still grinning at each other, Hakaku said with a big grin in his face. "Yeah… yeah…. Whatever you said"

"Look I just trying to keep my promises, okay?! A prince always keep his promises" said Kouga defensively.

"So there was a promises then" said Hakaku that make Kouga face turns red of embarrassment again.

"So there was really is a moon rainbow night" said Ginta again to Hakaku, trying so hard to hold a laughter. Kouga face has become even redder, Ginta and Hakaku can not hold back a laughter.

"Oh shut up the two of you" Kouga scream at both of them and then looking down again, trying to cover his red face. Embarrassment absolutely has come over him.

"Sorry…. Sorry…. " said Hakaku trying to stop his laughter. He gave Ginta punch when he sees Kouga face turn from embarrassment to sad. 'He really loves Ayame then', Hakaku thought. He then slowly came toward Kouga and sit next to him. "You know what Kouga, maybe you should start telling us the whole story. You know, I mean about what happen at that moon rainbow night."

Kouga turn his head to face Hakaku concerning eyes. He turns his sight and gaze to the stream that lay in front of them. Taking a deep breath, Kouga start his explanation. Hakaku has made his point, he did owe him an explanation.

"Ayame is telling the truth. I made promises to her back then. Here in this riverbank. In the night of moon rainbow. I help her from an attack of an ugly monsters. I then, carried her in my back. Trying to calm her down, I promise that I will always protect her for the rest of her live. In other word, I promised to marry her" Kouga pause for a while. Trying to remember everything that has happen at that night. Something that he tried so hard to forget. "I don't know why I made those promises. All I know is that I hate to see her sad. I hate to see her petrified. I hate to see her being hurt. And I don't know where, but suddenly my desires to protect her emerged. And now….. and now I can't even protect her"

Hakaku notice that Kouga's face has sunk even down. He never saw Kouga look like this. He always considers Kouga as a tough man and yet now he sees the reverse side of him. Although, he noticed that Kouga is tried so hard to hide his face by looking down at the river.

"Do you really love her, Kouga?"

Still looking down, Kouga said nothing for a while. "I don't know" he said silently.

"Hei Kouga…. Hakaku…. Look you guys, I don't want to interrupt this but you should see. There was a heavy gray cloud out there. Looks like something is burn or something" said Ginta interrupting Hakaku's and Kouga's serious talking. Both Kouga and Hakaku look at the directions Ginta's pointed. Kouga's face turns pale when he sees it. "It's Ayame's"

Without saying another word nor waiting for his companion's responds, Kouga runs toward that direction. Toward Ayame's. "Please be okay Ayame!"

**  
You keep me standing tall  
****You help me through it all  
****I'm always strong when you're beside me  
****I have always needed you  
****I could never make it alone**

'I can't do this. Really I can't do this. This was just too hard for me to handle. I'm sorry grandpa', Ayame keep saying that to her self while watching her tribe being burnt down.

------------------------

Early that day, the leader of a gray wolf tribe has come to challenge her tribe. Because grandpa is sick, Ayame than stood up to face that gray wolf.

"Hei lady, back off. What are you doing here anyway? Where is your leader? I challenge him. Or is he just to coward to face me?"

"I'm the leader of this tribe" said Ayame that shock the gray wolf.

"You what? You must be joking lady. Now get serious or I will just swipe your tribe!"

"I'm serious. I'm the leader of this tribe. Now fight me before you can land your hand on my tribe!" said Ayame furiously. There were whispers among the gray wolf tribes. One of them then whispering something into his leader's ears. He then smile wickedly and nodded several times.

"I see…. So you must be lady Ayame. Grandchild of this tribes leader. Am I right?" there was a mocking tone in his word.

"I don't know I'm that famous" said Ayame smirking. Her blood is already boiling.

"Well then, where is your grandpa, kiddo?"

"He's not in a condition to fight."

"Oh really? What is it? Is it because he's getting old and weaker. Well it's to bad that this big, powerful and prosperous tribe had no strong leader to lead and protect."

"Oh they do have one. I'm their leader. And I will protect them against scumbag like you!" Ayame said while throwing another sharp look to him. "Or maybe you just to scare to be defeated by a girl like me?"

That line had certainly hurt that wolf's ego because suddenly all the smirk has gone from his face and has been replaced by an anger look. "Well then, as you wish my lady. But don't blame me if I accidentally broke your nails."

With that, she jumps toward the gray wolf and fight him. It was a hard fight. She gets a lot of wound from him but he gets much more wounds than her. Yes, she finally defeated him. She held her claws against his neck.

"Guess we had the winner here. And look who's lose and had to gave up his tribe" said Ayame, tightening her grip around his neck. She knows very well what she had to do now. Natures had already set it rules. She had to kill him and then take over his tribe. It was a death-or-living fight with the tribe at the stakes. She knew that very well. But she also knew that her grandpa is one of the people who are trying so hard to erase this kind of fight. She remember her grandpa's word, 'Instead of killing each other, don't you think that it'll be best if we can joining all of the wolf tribes?'

She loosened her grip. "Look I should just kill you right now. But my grandpa wouldn't agree with me. So why don't you just cut-your-looses. Surrender now and we can just joining our tribe together. I might considered you as one of the pack leaders"

He spit-out when he heard her said so. "Never! You'll have to kill me to get my tribes over!"

Then suddenly, he plants a hard kick into Ayame's stomach. Ayame lose her grip to his neck and now is holding at her stomach.

"It isn't over yet! I will have my revenge. I will take over your tribe. One way or the other" he said with an angry voices, yet Ayame can sense his shame arise in his tone. He was ashamed because has been defeated by a lady who then spares his life. He then ran into the woods taking some of his tribe with him. While some of his tribe was preferred to stay at Ayame's because they know that Ayame had won the fight and that make her, their new leaders. Some of Ayame's tribe was trying to catch him up but Ayame stop them.

"Let him go! I hurt his pride enough. Now back to your work and I would like a group to guard the tribe. We have not yet free from his threatened. He can return anytime for revenge" said Ayame to the groups of male wolves that can be called as a guard.

She then turn her face to one of the girls who stand close to the some of gray wolf tribe that decided to stay.

"And Ryumi-san, please help all of our new member. Make them feel like home" she said, smiling to the groups of her new member. They bowing their head and howl, expressing their gratitude.

"And someone, please send Hachi-san to my den" said Ayame then walking slowly to her den. Hachi-san is a doctor in his tribe. She just hopes, he can give her medicines to wipe all of her pain.

------------------------

"Fire….. Fire….. Fire….." there was shouting outside. Ayame rushed to see what happen. There she saw some of tress was burnt down. And some of it had felled down and cause the fire to spread even further. It's not a heavy fire but it's enough to set a chaos in her tribe.

Ayame catch one of the guards who run in front of her, "What's going on? How this happen?"

"I don't know exactly but some said that one of the gray wolf that has been escaped had thrown a torch toward the woods near Neishi's den."

"And why are you running, instead of getting water to turn off the fire!" shouts Ayame, that guard face turns pale in an instant. He tried to mumble his answers but Ayame had already giving him an instruction. She run to meet other guards and told them to get as much as water as they can in a stream near by. She tried so hard to calm her tribe down. But they just keep running around and shouting. Her voice was drowning in a chaotic situations. She felt so tired. She hasn't even recovered from the fight she just had. Her body is wreck and yet she knows she had to pull her self-up to calming her tribe. But she was just so tired. So she stood near one of the big trees. She bent over. Looking down, holding to her knees, while trying to catch her breath. When suddenly she heard a crack sound. She look-up and saw one of the trunks is fall directly to her. She tried to run but it was too late. The trunk hit her feet hard and she fall on her tummy. She tried to move but she just didn't have the strength. She even can't let out a scream. She was just too weak.

'I can't do this. Really I can't do this. This was just too hard for me to handle. I'm sorry grandpa', Ayame keep saying that to her self while watching her tribe being burnt down.

**  
Just like a knight in shining armor  
****From a long time ago  
****Just in time I will save the day  
****Take you to my castle far away**

When Kouga arrived, he notice the fire had burnt couple of trees and cause a chaotic situation in Ayame's tribe. Some of the male wolves, who he suspect is the guard, were trying to turn off the fire by throwing water. Women and kid are running around, try to rescue their life. He also notices there were some of gray wolves around. What the hell are they doing here?

He had to find Ayame. He grabs one of the male wolves who are busy throwing water into the fire. "Do you know where Ayame is?"

That wolf looks at him for a moment. Trying to figure out who the hell is he. He tightened his grip and repeating his questions. "Where is Ayame?"

The male wolf shakes his head. "I don't know. She was there not long ago, instructed us to get some water in a stream. But I don't know where she is now."

"Where is her den?"

"There. The big cave near the hill" said the male wolf, pointing a larger den near the hill. Kouga spotted that cave, he can see that the fire was pretty far from her den. But if this fire is keep spreading around, it will soon come into her den also.

"What happen anyway? How can there's a fire?"

"It was the gray wolves. They set a fire because Ayame had defeated their leaders. It's too bad that she didn't kill him cause look what he'd done to us now" the male wolf sighed. Kouga turn to see his surrounding. The fire, though big, hadn't widely spread. However he noticed that the guards were throwing water rather sporadically and not tactically.

"Listen, order your man to start throwing water from the outer side of the fire. You got plenty of man. Tell them to circling the fire and start throwing water from the outer side of the fire. Got that!" Kouga said to the male wolf who is just absently looking at him.

"Why are you looking at me like that? Do you want to turn off the fire or not? Or do you rather see your tribe being burnt down?" scowled Kouga. The male wolf nods and run into his group, shouting the instruction that Kouga just gave him.

Kouga turn to Hakaku and Ginta. "You two, go help the women and kids to escape to that hill. Put them in one area. Hmmm….." Kouga stop to see his surrounding and then he spot an open area near the stream. Then he pointed that area. "There. There were open areas far from the tree that can be burn. Put them in one group so you can watch them. Try to calm them down. Panicking only makes things worse. Got that!"

Hakaku and Ginta nods. They then run toward the women and kids who is running and screaming around. They lead them to the area that Kouga had told them to.

Kouga is looking around. Trying to find Ayame before set his foot to her den near the hill. He stopped couple of time to look around and shouting her name.

------------------------

Am I dreaming? I heard Kouga's voices. No, it can't be him. He probably somewhere out there with that miko, Kagome.

But that voice is so real.

She closes her eyes tightly. Shock her head and closing her ears tight with her palm. Try to get that voice out of her ears.

'Oh my god, I began to hallucinate. Could it be that my time has come?' Ayame ask her self. She tried to move again but this time cause her body to shiver. It is as if her body is refuse to move an inch. She breathes hard. Kouga's voice is approaching and it feels so god damn real. She tried to open her eyes and look up. Who knows that it might really be him.

There. Not far from her, she saw a man who looks like Kouga running toward her den. He stopped for a while when some of the gray wolves running toward him into the stream. She blinks her eyes. 'Is it really him? Or am I just hallucinating?'

Maybe it is him. Maybe it is Kouga who is finally save him just like he did before. "Kouga!!! Kouga, help!!" she tried to scream with all her powers left but her words was come out like nothing more than a shriek in a middle of this great chaos. She feels weak now. Really weak. Her vision started to blur.

'Kouga help me' she shouts that deep in her thought. She shut her eyes and breathing hard. A tears slowly creeping out of her eyes. 'I'm sorry grandpa'

------------------------

Ayame feel the trunk that hit him is being removed. She felt a sting of pain in her leg when the trunk is finally being lift. She opens her eyes to see the man who saving her life. And there stood a man who had saved her life before. There stood Kouga who is looking worried at her. She smiles when she looks at him and then she fell unconscious.

------------------------

He about to run to her den when suddenly he felt like hearing her voices. She was crying for his help. Kouga stop and look around. He then saw an auburn hair woman was down on her tummy. She can't move because a large trunks had hit her legs. Could it be Ayame? He runs to that woman. He spotted the flower that Ayame always puts on her hair. Without wasting any second, he then lifts the trunks from her and come to face her who is smiling at him before loosing her consciousness.

He threw the trunk aside and sits next to her. He turns her so he can see her face fully. Though she had smile on her face, Kouga can see that she was in pain. Her body was full of wound and blood. And he notice a small tears come from her eyes. His heart ache to see her like that. He held her next to him.

"Please be okay Ayame. I came to fulfill my promises. Don't leave me now. Not before I fulfilled my promises to you"

------------------------

Tonight is the moon rainbow night. Ayame stood in front of her new den. It was the cave that Kouga found when he save her life from that fire. He had taken her to this cave and look after her. He even licks all of her wound since he can't find any medicine to heal her wounds. And now, this cave has become their home. Their castle.

Kouga came creeping behind her. Circling his hand around her waist. Ayame lock his hand together with her in front of her tummy. She looks back for a while just to smile at him. Kouga smiles back and then kiss him lightly. A kiss that reveals all of their love.

And if this cave is her castle then Kouga is her knight shining armor.

---------------------

_A/N : There u go. How do u think of my songfic? Still dont know whether it's a songfic or one-shot since I noticed, a songfic usually doesn't go as long as this. Anyway **R&R pls**. I'm open to any suggestion. I know it's my first songfic but u don't have to go soft on me in reviewing. Thank u for reading _


End file.
